


Save Me

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sam Winchester, Claiming, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Everything is consensual, Holy Omega, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega slick, Painful Sex, Religious overtones, Sex out of necessity, Sexism, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Virgin Sam Winchester, dark traditions, no prior relationship, pain turns to pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Sam presents as omega, making him the first male omega in his village in over a century. Keeping with tradition, he is to be rewarded to an alpha that proves themself through competition. Sam, however, doesn’t want that life. He doesn’t want to be owned. So he goes to the only person who can save him. Dean, his alpha brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 220





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my ‘Holy Omega’ square on SPNABOBingo for my tumblr slut-for-Jared

Sam’s running as fast and as hard as his scrawny legs can carry him. He’s gasping for air and he swears he’s going to have a heart attack as the muscle thumps and slams against his rib cage, but he can’t stop. Not as sweat drips into his eyes, stinging and obscuring his vision. Not as the soles of his bare feet take abuse from the sticks and rocks on the ground while the tall grass slices up his calves. Not even when he falls and his left ankle twists until he hears a snap. Regardless of it all, he keeps going. 

No pain was worse than what he’s running away from.

Senses heightened, Sam can smell the flames burning in wood torches as his title is shouted by a scatter of voices. “Omega! Get back here!” It booms through the woods over and over from all different directions as the angry officials accompanied by scorned alphas chase after him.

Sam never wanted this. He never wanted to be special, chosen. When his father told him he was the first male omega to present in the village in nearly a century, he had no idea of what that truly meant. Even his little church that acted secondarily as a school couldn’t have even begun to prepare him.

Sam learned at the young age of fourteen, only a few months before he presented, that omegas were a sin. A malfunction. They were lustful and gluttons for pleasure during heats. The only cure was to be mated to an alpha, no matter the age of presentation. Except in the case of male omegas.

They were rare, so rare that unlike female omegas that were a disgrace, male omegas were considered holy. Able to be a strong, superior man, yet able to produce breeds of children. More than any female omega could bear. A single male omega made every woman within miles obsolete, no matter the presentation.

While Sam’s father wasn’t a strictly religious man, he was a traditional one. So when the town counsel learned of Sam’s new presentation, which could be scented across acres, they set a date for the tournament.

Alpha men from across the lands would gather to the village where the male omega resides and fight for the right to claim him. Sam had only heard of the event in church, he never thought he’d become the prize in one.

Sam had gone to the ceremony willingly, even dressing in a ridiculous white robe and grooming himself beforehand, while his father had to lock his brother in the old barn to stop him from dragging Sam back to their cottage. Sam hadn’t truly understood why Dean’s natural alpha scent was tangled with intense anger and fear until Sam arrived at the event himself. Upon seeing the alphas, many of whom were brutes over twice his age, Sam flew into a panic. Realization of why Dean fought so hard to keep him away struck him like lightning. 

He took off in escape the moment he had the chance. 

Thoughts of his brother come flying back as he snaps out of his own head. Dean will help. Sam knows it. Dean had tried to save Sam from what was practically an auction of him and his free will. He just needs to get to the barn behind his family cottage before the fuming alpha men catch up to him. Sam’s aware he only has a few minutes advantage since his disappearance was noticed nearly immediately, so he runs even harder.

Tears begin to drip down Sam’s flushed cheeks at the fear of being caught. If they found him his life was essentially over. All freedom was gone. He’d be nothing but a body to own by some crude alpha to knot and breed and use for the rest of his life.

Sam picks up the pace, head spinning and feet surely bleeding. When he sees the blur of the old wooden barn, he knows he only has to last a few more seconds. The yells of the men have gotten significantly further away, yet Sam knows it’ll only be a matter of time before his father leads them to his home to search for the unruly omega.

Sam sobs in relief as his palms smack against the big wooden door. He balances himself for a brief moment before finding the strength to get the large board keeping the doors connected and shut out of the way. 

“Sam?!” Dean calls from inside. He must’ve recognized the scent. Sam gets the door open and only seconds later Dean is hauling him into his arms. Sam’s sore, injured feet lift off the ground as Dean hugs him tight. Sam’s arms fly around Dean’s neck and he sobs into his own arm over his brother’s shoulders.

“De- they- they wanna-“ Sam’s choking out the words as he heaves for air, and his cries are falling freely now. He clings to his older brother and Dean lets him. Sam can practically smell Dean’s blood boiling with rage. 

“That’s not gonna happen.” Dean knows what Sam’s afraid of, even if he can’t get the words out. He tried to warn his little brother after failing to tear his father’s guts out when the plan was first announced. 

“They’re coming for me!” Sam’s lip quivers and as he continues to cry, all his anxiety and fright that had built up over his escape finally pouring out all at once. 

“Then we need to make a run for it.” Dean’s trying to remain calm, Sam knows it, but the mention of the word run makes Sam’s stomach churn. If he had eaten anything, it would’ve ended up on the dirty floor. Except his father had made him fast the day before. Something about being pure. It was all bullshit, Sam knew that now.

Dean pulls back just enough to look into Sam’s frightened eyes. He tries to offer a reassuring look, but Sam knows Dean is just as terrified as he is. He gently lowers Sam to the ground, but at the contact of the ground against his feet, Sam wails out in pain. He tries to jump back into Dean’s arms, but he loses grip. The pressure on his broken ankle is too much too fast and with a cry he thuds back against the ground. 

Dean’s eyes widen and he drops to the ground, catching Sam mere seconds before his head hits it. “My- my ankle.” Sam gets the words out shakily before Dean can even ask. While running, the pain turned into a blur, but now he feels it in full. “I can’t run. It hurts, Dean, it hurts so much.”

“Then- then I’ll carry you.” Dean doesn’t sound nearly as sure of himself as he intended. 

Before Sam can even rebut the idea, a distinct shout of “omega!” echoes from somewhere deep in the woods. Close enough to hear. Sam blanches, blood running cold.

“Lock the doors!” Sam pleads and Dean’s quick to act. The barn doors are intended to lock from the outside, but back when the storms were real rough, their father had fashioned secure locks on the inside as well. 

A look of guilt as his inability to help Sam fills Dean’s emerald eyes as he returns to examine Sam’s ankle, along with his bloody and bruised feet. “Christ,” Sam hears Dean take the lord’s name in vain under his breath, so he knows it must be bad. “Sammy…”

“I know.” Sam swallows, tears once again filling his eyes. They’d never make it far enough away in time. Especially not with Sam’s condition. Neither of them know what to do. There’s nothing they can do. At least, if there was, it wasn’t apparent at the moment.

Dean scans the barn, which had gone unused for nearly five years since their father swapped raising cattle for metal working in town. Now the barn was just a place for security during storms. It was an almost empty, wide open space, aside from a few large bales of hay that acted as seats for when they had to stay in it.

Dean tucks his strong arms under Sam; one goes beneath his knees and the other under his back. He hauls Sam over to the hay bales and lays his fragile body across them. Thankfully there’s enough room for him to fit across them.

Sam’s once pristine, white robe is now stained with dirt and sweat, which means it wouldn’t make a very good cleansing rag. Dean looks down to his own clothing, then begins unbuttoning his linen, long sleeved shirt. Sam watches as his brother pulls the material from his body, then uses it to clean the blood from Sam’s ankles and feet.

Sam hisses in pain when Dean nudges his broken ankle by accident. “I’m sorry.” Dean whispers out, guilt sitting heavy in his chest like a weight. He should’ve done more. When his father told him, he should’ve bypassed arguing and grabbed the musket, or broken out of the barn somehow when he’d been locked in.

Sam’s been heaving, his throat and mouth dry from dehydration. The pain in his ankle and his sheer anxiety distract him, but Dean catches on. “We need water.” He says, noticing his brother’s borderline wheezing. “The well isn’t too far.”

Dean starts to stand, but Sam’s hand snaps out to grab his brother’s wrist. “Don’t leave me.”

“Sam, you need to drink something.” Dean insists, confused by the way his little brother shakes his head. “Your wounds need to be cleaned.” 

“Please,” Sam croaks out, a tear sliding down his cheek. “If you’re gone and they find me-“ 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Dean assures, sitting back down at Sam’s side. “I’m not going to leave you.” He reaches down to gently wipe the tears away with his thumb. Except it’s not okay. Not one bit.

They’re both silent for a long minute, aside from Sam’s raspy breathing. His hand still grips Dean’s forearm and Dean lets him. Dean’s hand stays by Sam’s face, now holding it gently while his thumb continues to run along his cheek. 

“They’re going to find us no matter what, aren’t they?” Sam’s voice is so broken, so scared, and it shatters Dean’s heart. 

Dean wants to say no, Sam can tell he does, but he’s never lied to Sam before. Their father has ought to have been informed by now. John would lead the charge to the cottage, then to the barn. The officials would break the doors down and drag Sam back bloody if they had to. 

Sam knows he is the first male omega this village has ever witnessed, they weren’t going to let him get away. Even if Dean had gotten him to his feet to run, they’d never stop being hunted. An unclaimed male omega is far too valuable.

Unclaimed.

The thought replays in Sam’s head. He’s to be given to the winning alpha to be claimed, to turn his life over to them. If he was claimed by one alpha, all the others wouldn’t have a chance. An alpha’s claim was respected, never to be challenged regardless of the circumstances. That’s why it was such a valued thing, why Sam was viewed as nothing but a prize.

Sam meets Dean’s eyes, taking in the defeat. Using every bit of strength he has, Sam pushes himself up to sit using his hands. “I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Dean asks urgently, while Sam has to suppress the way his skin crawls, knowing what he’s about to ask his brother. 

“If… if you claim me, they’d have no use for me.” Sam feels guilty as the words leave his mouth, watching the way Dean’s face pales.

Never has Sam thought about his older brother like that, but Dean is an alpha. He has the ability to claim Sam, even if it was only out of urgency and necessity.

“Sam-“ Dean’s throat bobs as he swallows. His hands pull away from his brother entirely. Sam hates the way his words hang in the air, but it’s the only option at the moment.

“You’re an alpha. If you claimed me, they wouldn’t be able to send me off with another. Your claim wouldn’t be challenged.” Sam tries to explain it as rationally as he can, only thinking about the logistics while making an effort to ignore the other aspects.

“I- I don’t-“ Dean struggles to get any words out, not even knowing what to say. He’s taken completely off guard by Sam’s plan. Dean stares at him for a long moment, taking in the desperation in his kaleidoscope eyes. 

“Please, Dean.” Sam begs, lip quivering and puppy eyes in full effect. “If they find me and take me back there…” tears start to form and Sam cuts himself off with a sniffle. “I need you to help me. To save me from that life.” The way Sam’s eyes water and his voice cracks with fear is like a knife to Dean’s heart. “I wouldn’t-“ Sam can’t stop the tears now that they’ve started. “I wouldn’t ask you if- if I thought there was another way.”

Dean’s quiet for a long moment, the only sound Sam hears is his own heart hammering in his ears.

Finally, he speaks. “Do you understand what you’re asking me?” For a claim to work, an alpha has to mate their omega. The thought of doing that to his little brother is more than unsettling. He needs to know that Sam understands everything, including his hesitation.

“Yes,” Sam nods weakly, trying to suppress the frightened urgency he feels. The officials hadn’t been that far behind him, even if he did lose them in the woods, and the alphas were sure to be sniffing him out. Sam understands that it’s a monumental ask and that his brother needs time to comprehend it, but it’s time they don’t have. 

“You- you’re not in heat and you’ve never…” Dean swallows and Sam can see the guilt mixed with pity written across Dean’s face. “It’ll hurt. I can’t hurt you, Sam. I can’t.” He’s practically pleading for Sam to understand, emerald eyes wide and just as tear-filled as Sam’s.

“Then,” Sam takes a shaky, deep breath. “Then you’re going to have to watch me be forced into a fate worse than death.” It’s a low blow, Sam knows it is, but not a single lie passed his lips.

Dean’s eyes flutter shut and his head tilts down. He knows Sam is right, and hates that it’s their only option. He failed Sam so horribly by not protecting him before, and now it’s to the point that his baby brother has to beg him to do the unthinkable just to keep his freedom.   
“Please don’t hate me.” Dean whispers after another long moment of silence, droplets finally sliding down his cheeks.

“I could never hate you.” Sam reaches for Dean’s face, cupping it and lifting it. Dean opens his eyes and meets Sam’s gaze. “You’re saving me.” Sam assures, making sure to put every ounce of gratefulness and love into his voice. Dean slowly nods, then wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“How do we do this? What do you want me to do?” Sam asks nervously after Dean’s acceptance. His eyes cast from Dean’s face down his bare chest, then land on his belt. 

“Just let me worry about all that, okay?” Dean tells him and Sam nods, seemingly relieved. Well, as much as he could be in the situation.

Despite his other sexual conquests, Dean has only ever had sex once. It was with a beta girl in town, and he hadn’t even popped his knot since the girl's mother caught them first. However, he’s the big brother, the one who’s supposed to know what he’s doing, and Sam is relying on him to take the lead. 

Dean stands and Sam’s hand shoots out to grip his wrist tight like before when he thought Dean was going to leave him. “I just need to undress, I’m not going anywhere.” Dean promises.

Sam mutters understanding, pulls his hand away, then adverts his eyes while Dean removes his clothing. When Dean mutters for him to lie back and spread his legs the best he can, Sam does. He can’t move his left leg well because of his ankle, so he parts his right as far as he can manage. Sam’s cheeks fill with warmth as the robe rides up his thighs. He had been told not to wear anything underneath, so he hadn’t. The thought of his brother seeing him exposed makes Sam want to curl up and hide, but he can’t.

When Dean, now bare of all his clothing, moves onto the hay and kneels between Sam’s legs with his hands covering his lap and his own cheeks red, Sam knows his brother feels the same.

“I’m sorry.” Sam whispers. Dean doesn’t respond to it.

“I’m gonna have to touch you… is that okay?” Dean asks gently, instead. Of course he would be doing that, but Sam still appreciates the question, which he nods at in response.

When Dean’s hands move from his lap to Sam’s legs, Sam catches a full view of his brother’s cock. Dean’s soft, but he’s thick and long. Sam’s throat closes up at the thought of it being inside of him. 

Dean, on the other hand, feels guilt settle heavy in his chest when he pushes Sam’s thighs further apart and spots his little pink hole between his legs. Sam looks like he could barely take a finger, let alone Dean’s entire cock and knot.

He glances up at Sam, waits for him to back out. Except Sam doesn’t. “I trust you.” He tells his big brother as calmly as he can manage, despite the way he panics on the inside. Sam doesn’t want to let Dean see how fearful he is, he can’t risk Dean hesitating any further. 

Dean scoots a little closer, the hay scratching uncomfortably against his knees and legs. He keeps one hand on Sam’s thigh, while the other moves between his legs.

The girl Dean had been with had been older than him, she instructed him on what to do. Now, he tries to apply that knowledge to Sam, despite the biological differences. 

Sam sucks in a sharp breath when Dean’s thumb presses against his hole, and he can’t help but squirm away. Dean yanks his hand back, while Sam looks at him with wide eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I- I have to get you ready.” Dean’s cheeks fill with heat as the words leave his mouth. 

“There’s no time for that.” Sam tells him defiantly.

“Omegas produce slick to help with… this.” Dean can’t say it, can’t vocalize the blatant fact that he’s about to have sex with his little brother. “I need to get you to. If not, it’ll hurt.” 

Despite his best efforts to explain it rationally, Dean still gets a shaking head in response. “We don’t have time to waste. Please, Dean. You have to hurry.” Dean grits his teeth in frustration at Sam’s stubbornness, but he knows he’s right about the time constraints. 

He wants to argue, nonetheless, but then he scents it. Angry alphas in the distance, more than one. Their scents all tangle together, the rage amplified in a way that makes even Dean want to cower. 

Dean looks from Sam’s face to between his legs, and then finally down to his own lap. His cock sits limp, his anxiety making it difficult for his body to show interest. Sam’s not even the slightest bit aroused and his scent is completely familial which doesn’t help at all. 

It’s going to be a struggle, but Dean still spits into his palm. Then, he wraps his hand around his length. He starts to stroke his hand up and down, eyes clenched shut as he focuses on forcing his own arousal. 

Knowing what he has to do with Sam- to Sam makes it much more challenging to get in the mindset. Sam lays quietly, eyes fluttering around the barn, trying to look at anything except his brother. 

Finally, Dean’s cock gives a twitch of interest. Precum beads at the tip and Dean uses it to stroke himself faster. He whines slightly as his cock starts to plump up in his slick palm. 

Dean tries to muffle it, but a deep moan falls from his lips. Sam’s eyes flick to what Dean’s doing. He sucks in a breath and his face goes red immediately. Dean’s length is standing at attention now, almost fully hard and even bigger. Sam wants to close his legs, but instead he tells Dean to hurry.

Swallowing through the lump in his throat, Dean unclasps his hand. His cock bobs a bit as he scoots closer to Sam, tip flushed and drooling with precum. Dean doesn’t say a word as he contemplates the best way to do this.

Sam knows where everything goes, what Dean has to do, so he tries to help. Dean takes the hint when Sam lifts his good leg, and catches him under the knee. Sam lets out a small whimpering sound when Dean pulls him closer, then puts his skinny legs over his broad shoulder. Sam gets hooked at the knee and his leg strains, not used to the stretch. 

Dean’s staring between their legs, watching as his cock nudges against Sam’s hole without assistance. Sam flinches and Dean tries to calm him down, but no words come out. He’s frozen, staring between their bodies.

“Dean?” Sam asks softly, trying to get his attention. “What’s wrong?”

Everything, Dean wants to say. Every single thing about this is wrong. But he can’t stop now, not when Sam needs him. It’s his fault he couldn’t save Sam before, now is his chance. So he forces everything else aside and focuses on the task at hand. 

“I- I um,” Dean’s voice cracks. “I’m gonna push in now.” He warns after struggling to find his voice. Dean grips himself in his hand again, nudging his cock against Sam’s hole. It’s deliberate this time, and Sam doesn’t flinch away.

Dean starts to push in, just as he warned. It’s a foreign feeling that Sam’s not used to. It quickly turns from uncomfortable to painful when Sam starts to feel the stretch. Suddenly, the fat head of Dean’s cock is shoved in and Sam chokes out a cry. Only an inch and he already feels like he’s going to be torn open. Dean’s head snaps up and he sees the pain written across Sam’s face. His eyes go wide and he starts to pull back.

“No!” Sam shouts when he realizes Dean’s about to stop. “You have to. Please.” Sam’s voice breaks as he begs and he swears Dean shivers. All that matters, though, is his brother nods.

“Here,” Dean offers Sam the hand that’s not lining himself up. “Squeeze my hand as hard as you need.” Sam obeys, taking Dean’s larger hand in his own. Sam gives a little squeeze just to let Dean know he understands.

Dean takes a deep breath, but doesn’t let it go right away. He tries again, using his hand to keep guiding himself into Sam. A small hiccuping gasp sound falls from his little brother when Dean gives a slight shove of his hips. Sam squeezes his hand hard, so hard Dean swears it might break, but he doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t let himself express the pain because he knows it’s nothing compared to what he’s inflicting upon Sam, even if Sam had begged for it.

Dean looks down between their legs and curses under his breath. He’s not even halfway in and Sam’s- god- Sam’s starting to cry. He’s trying to fight it, Dean can see it, but the tears still slip down his reddened cheeks. It makes tears form in his own eyes

“Are you almost done?” Sam’s voice quivers and cracks. There’s even a hint of hopefulness, like he thinks it’s close to over. Dean’s heart sinks further, he hasn’t even started. 

In that moment Dean realizes that Sam truly had no idea what he’d asked of Dean, even though he said he had. Maybe he did have some vague understanding of what has to happen, but no clue that it was a process (for lack of better terms). Dean never took into account how sheltered their father kept Sam. He never should’ve agreed to this. 

Yet here he is, still slowly working to bury himself into his little brother. 

“It’s okay, just breathe.” Dean tries to calm Sam, who keeps clutching Dean’s hand in his own against his chest. Sam nods and swallows, then he does as Dean says. 

“You’re taking too long.” Sam exhales shakily, his anxious, teary eyes finding Dean’s. 

Dean just nods because he knows Sam’s right. His hand moves from lining himself up to grip Sam’s thigh of the leg that’s over his shoulder. 

“This is gonna hurt but I need you to breathe, okay?” 

Sam doesn’t respond to Dean’s guilt-ridden warning. He simply clutches Dean’s hand against his chest as he tries to take deep breaths. Dean’s hips start to thrust a bit, pushing forward. Sam’s body rocks against the hay, causing it to dig into his back. He gives a whine of discomfort, but it morphs into a pained yelp when Dean slams his hips forward.

Sam cries out loudly, the hurt sound mingling with the slap of Dean’s hips finally meeting his bottom. His leg tenses on Dean’s shoulder and his smaller hand digs into Dean’s. Sam gasps and pants loudly, white hot pain blossoming as his inexperienced body struggles to accept the entire length of Dean’s cock.

Dean doesn’t fare any better, gritting his teeth at the so-tight-that-it-hurts squeeze of Sam’s body around him. He feels like the wind has been knocked out of him, and Sam’s heel digging into his back and the death grip on his hand doesn’t help. The thought of it all, especially knowing he’s hurting Sam makes want to sob. Of course he doesn’t; one of them needs to remain strong. 

“Sammy, hey,” Dean says as calmly as he can manage, his hand moving to Sam’s face. “Breathe.” He reminds yet again, this time more forcefully. It’s then that Sam realizes that he’s close to hyperventilating. Air is filling his lungs as quickly as it leaves, and his lip quivers so hard that Sam feels as if he can’t form any words.

“I have to move.” Dean lets him know, glancing to the doors of the barn before finding Sam’s panicked eyes again. He doesn’t say what he’s thinking, but Sam knows exactly what’s going through his brother’s head. 

Sam’s lips part and he manages to rasp out a small “do it.” 

Dean starts to move, at least he tries, but as soon as he starts to pull out, Sam cries out. His leg falls from Dean’s shoulder and his hands release Dean’s, only to land on his big brother’s back. He lets Sam pull him down, and it takes Dean a moment to realize that Sam’s hugging him; holding onto him like his life depends on it. Maybe because it does.

Dean’s face ends up buried in Sam’s neck, while Sam’s arms stay wrapped around him. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Dean tries to calm his little brother as he clings to him. “I’m so sorry, Sammy.” He admits softly into Sam’s ear. 

“‘S not your fault. I- I asked you to. I- I should be the one who’s sorry.” Sam says through tears, hips shifting under Dean’s weight. He feels too full and even swears he can feel Dean in his belly. Sam doesn’t look down, too scared to confirm if Dean’s stuffing him to the point his stomach pushes out. He can’t imagine how it’s going to feel when he takes Dean’s knot- if he can even manage to. With the way things are going, they’re going to take too long, giving the officials enough time to find him and haul him back.

“Move.” Sam tells Dean as confidently as he can manage. Dean stiffens and Sam runs one of his hands up and down Dean’s back. “I’m okay, I promise. Please, just make it fast.” 

Sam’s trying to be brave, Dean knows it, and it breaks his heart. He could spend hours analyzing Sam’s words versus his body language, if he really wants it or not, but they don’t have the time. The scent of burning torches and angry alphas is getting closer. 

Dean tries to focus on the comforting scent of his little brother, but the way fear and his own scent tangles with it makes his stomach churn. With a breath, Dean pulls back again. Sam stays silent and still this time, aside from a whimper behind clenched lips. 

He can’t pull all the way out, or even back all that far. Sam’s body is gripping him too hard, so Dean gives short thrusts. As gentle as he can manage, he pulls back then pushes forward almost mechanically. He can’t move his own body, Sam’s holding onto him too firmly. He knows Sam needs it to keep himself grounded, so Dean stays draped over his little brother. His one arm remains under Sam, while the other rests on Sam’s hip. Sam lifts his working leg again and plants his foot flat on the hay to keep himself spread. He sniffles softly as he gets used to the ache of Dean stretching him, his digging fingers starting to loosen on Dean’s back. 

It’s not the most comfortable position for Dean, so he attempts to shift his body, causing him to shove into Sam at a different angle a little harder. 

“Oh!” Sam cries out, fingers suddenly pressing into Dean’s back again. Dean’s about to stop, but when he glances up to Sam’s face, he sees something he hadn’t expected. Pleasure.

So he does it again, withdrawing then pushing in at that same angle. Sam’s whimpers this time, but not in pain. So Dean keeps going, again and again, until he feels it. Slick is starting to coat his cock every time he thrusts. Sam’s stifled whimpers turn to moans.

Words aren’t coming to him and Sam can’t keep track of what’s happening other than the fact that it feels good. Dean’s moving inside of him with a lot more ease, sending sparks through his body. Dean doesn’t say anything, he just keeps moving his hips forward and back, hitting that spot inside of Sam that makes him quiver. 

Dean picks up the pace, a groan of pleasure of his own falling from his lips. Between their bodies, Sam feels his cock twitch in interest. At the same time, he starts to hear a wet slap. It’s so loud. Sam moves his hips a bit and notices that there’s so much sticky wetness between their bodies and it’s all from him. Sam’s face goes red when he realizes. He opens his mouth to speak, but his words spill out in a moan. 

“I’m sorry, oh god!” Sam tells him, the squelching wet sound getting louder in his own ears as heat fills his belly. “De- I’m- I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Sam says over and over, flustered and embarrassed. 

“It’s okay, Sammy. Don’t be sorry.” Dean pants out, slowing down but not stopping. He plants a hand by Sam’s head, and Sam allows him to push himself up. Dean sees Sam’s face; the red cheeks, the nervousness in his eyes, except it’s different than before. He gives a hard, experimental thrust, watching as Sam’s face contorts in ecstasy. 

“I- I’m-“ Sam can’t even say it, he just glances down between their bodies. “There’s so much.” He practically squeaks out, shifting his hips, feeling another gush of slick pour from him and around Dean’s cock. 

“That’s supposed to happen. It’s good.” Dean assures. He’d rather have Sam feel pleasure than pain. Sam’s still tight, but now he’s warm and so slick inside. It feels like heaven around Dean’s cock and his knot begins to throb at the base. 

When Dean told him previously he needed to get him ready and that he should be slick, Sam didn’t realize how wet he could get. He’d only had one heat and even during there had never been so much.

It doesn’t hurt when Dean thrusts anymore, so his body relaxes. Dean’s moving on top of him faster, panting, his hips slamming against Sam’s ass. Sam can’t stop the moans that sound from him, just like he can’t stop the way his cock twitches every time Dean fills him up.

Dean grunts, the inhales through his nose, smelling Sam’s arousal. The alpha inside of him is starting to fully accept Sam as his omega, and his knot starts to plump up. The pleasure is intense, so intense that Dean almost doesn’t hear the angry yelling that’s right outside of the barn.

“Omega! Come out now!” One of the voices booms from outside. Sam’s breath hitches and he begs Dean to hurry, while Dean growls. 

“Dean, please! You- you have to hurry!” Sam begs him again, while at the same time he claws at Dean’s back and his thighs start to quiver. His length is full hard between their bodies, drooling precum and throbbing. He feels Dean’s knot at the base of his cock pressing against his hole and he moans. His body aches to have it inside of him and won’t let go until it is.

The barn doors rattle as multiple fists pound on it, trying to startle Sam into coming out. When that fails, the doors thump even harder. They’re not going to stop until they get in.

Dean focuses back on Sam, fucking him hard and fast, his knot catching on his rim. Dean’s close, and by the way Sam moans and shivers, he is too. “Gonna knot you. Gonna claim you.” Dean grunts out.

The door bursts open, revealing the group that’d been hunting Sam down, led by their father.

They’re too late. 

All it takes is one more hard shove of Dean’s hips. He buries himself deep inside of Sam as his knot finally locks them together. Sam screams in sheer bliss and Dean swears he’s never experienced pleasure that great. It feels as if the air is knocked from his lungs in the best way as he unloads into Sam’s willing body, pumping the omega full of alpha seed. 

The sound of his father’s angry voice shouting “stop!” drowns out in the background as Dean sinks his teeth into Sam’s neck. Sam cries out again, or maybe he never stopped, and his body convulses. The pleasure from Dean’s knot and seed filling him up and the intensity of the claim slam together and crash over Sam like a wave, causing his cock to twitch and spurt his release between their bellies.

Dean doesn’t unhook his teeth until he tastes blood on his tongue. Then and only then does he lift his head and look at the newly amassed audience. His father looks somewhere between infuriated and horrified, while the others are wearing an array of expressions. Some angry, some confused, some defeated. A few even aroused.

“He’s my omega.” Dean says as forcefully as possible, his voice booming through the barn. “I claimed him, I’m his alpha now. So you can all back off!”

His father grits his teeth and looks as if he’s about to charge forward. “Dean Winchester, you-“

“Stop.” Another man says, hand landing on John’s shoulder to stop him. “He’s right. It’s done.”

Relief washes through Dean, despite his father’s rage. He spares a glance to Sam, seeing the same expression written across his face. It worked. It actually worked. 

The men start to trickle out of the barn doors, torches going out along the way. Their father stares at the two of them for a long moment. It’s clear he’s disgusted and beyond pissed, but he doesn’t speak a word. He leaves with the rest of the men.

Only when the brothers are left alone does Sam say anything. “Thank you!” He nearly sobs in relief, pulling Dean down into a tight hug. “Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me.” Dean mutters into his ear, then lifts his head to stare down into his brother’s- his omega’s- eyes. “I’ll always take care of you.”

The words have a different meaning, now. They both know it. But right now, in that very moment, neither can bring themselves to think past the fact that Sam is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is incredible and very much appreciated <3


End file.
